


More Than Partners

by RoseEverett



Series: Hyrule Adventure Logs [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A little bit of blood, F/M, Fluff, I'm so thirsty, Mute Link, Romance, Rough Sex, Second Person, Smut, and then decided to share it, i absolutely made this for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEverett/pseuds/RoseEverett
Summary: A short Link x Reader fic that I wrote completely for myself and decided that some other people might enjoy it too.





	More Than Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this terrible little blurb just hit 1000 hits. that's amazing! I wanna thank all of you for your support and just say that I appreciate every single one of you.

                You swing open the door to your Inn suite, throwing your rucksack on the floor and sitting yourself down in the nearest chair. You let out a tired groan as you close your eyes and enjoy the rare comfort of a warm room and a roof over your head. Being an adventurer, you mostly spend your nights outside with very little shelter, so staying at an Inn was like a dream come true. After a moment of relaxing to the point where you were spilling off the chair, you open your eyes to look at your adventuring partner laying in his bed in the corner of the room rolling his eyes at you.

                “What’s the problem, punk? You want me to come over there and rough you up,” you ask, your arms still hanging to your side and your head lazily turned towards the roof as you enjoy your soft chair.

                Your partner smiles and signs, “You think you could take me in a fight?”

                “Hell yeah, Link. I could kick your ass. Who even are you? Not like you’re an incredible warrior known throughout Hyrule who fought Calamity Ganon or anything. I bet you’ve never even touched a sword before.”

                Rolling his eyes, Link signs “My secret is revealed. How did you know?”

                “Warrior’s intuition,” you respond as you move from your chair to the second bed in the room which is in the opposite corner as Link’s.

                As you’re lying down, you take a peek at your roommate. With beautiful blonde hair, deep blue eyes, cute little pointed ears, and a strong physique, he was quite a bit to take in (not to mention he was also the incredible famous champion of Hyrule and the personal guard of Princess Zelda). He was an incredibly skilled warrior, and you were very surprised when he agreed to let you tag along with him on his adventures throughout the lands. You had some experience moving through the world, fending for yourself and fighting monsters, but you were a match to an inferno when compared to Link. Maybe he just needed somebody to help him carry his swords or something. Regardless of why you’re here, you’re very glad that you get to be around him. He’s iron-willed and strong, but he’s also kind and playful. After having to go through all the terrible things that he’s experienced in his life, it seems he’s developed a pretty diverse sense of humor. After all, life is easier when you can laugh off the smaller things.

                After a few moments, you realize that you got lost in thought, and you decide to strike up a conversation with your partner who has begun reading his copy of _The History of Hyrule: Post-Calamity,_ as he usually does.

                “So, what’s the plan for tomorrow,” you ask, grasping for some topic of conversation.

                Link keeps his eyes on his book and uses one hand to sign, “Well tomorrow we’ll probably go and scavenge for a while. Our food reserves are running a little low and I’d rather not be caught with an empty stomach out there in the wilderness.”

                You nod your head and sit upright, leaning over with your legs crossed. “What um… what are we doing tonight,” you ask hesitantly.

                Link raises an eyebrow and signs. “What do you mean?”

                “Well… We should go and do something fun while we’re here, you know? It’s not every day that we get to stay in a nice comfy Inn. Normally we just sit outside, freezing our asses off while you read that history book of yours. I know you have a lot to catch up on with that but, we should do something cool while we’re here, shouldn’t we?”

                “What did you have in mind,” Link signs.

                You sit for a moment and think, until it hits you. “Why don’t we go to a nice restaurant! Wouldn’t that be nice? I love your cooking and all, but our campfire food can’t really beat a professional chef’s arsenal of fresh ingredients and spices.”

                Link let out a small chuckle. “You seem really excited about this,” He signed, now looking at you with a smile.

                You nod your head quickly in response.

                “Well,” Link sets down his book to free up his second hand. He knows that it’s easier for you to read his signs when he uses both hands and usually does so when he has a lot to say. “Why don’t you go out and look for a nice place to eat tonight? I’m okay with eating whatever so you go and find something you’re really craving. You know I’m not really a picky eater so I’m fine with anything. I’ll stay back here and read until then. Sound good?”

                “Really,” you ask excitedly. “Oh my god, yeah, sure! I’ll go do that right now!” You spring out of bed and sign goodbye to Link before you close the door behind you.

As you hurriedly make your way downstairs, endless possibilities of food run through your mind. Are you in the mood for something juicy? Sweet? Savory? Do you want to eat a nice steak, or maybe a delicious bowl of soup? You came to the conclusion that you wanted everything, but you’d have to settle and choose one place to eat.

                You make your way to the front counter of the Inn where a man with a bushy moustache greets you.

                “Oh well hello there, ma’am! How can I help you out today,” he asks in a deep and cheerful voice.

                “I’m looking for a nice restaurant to eat at and I was wondering if you could help me out.”

                “Oh sure! What are you in the mood for?”

                “Anything good. Me and my partner have been in the wilderness for the past three weeks and everything sounds appetizing.”

                “Oh, you’re married? I never would have guessed! You still look so young! Well personally, I enjoy this little place just a couple miles out- “

                “Oh, I’m not married,” you interrupt the Inn Keeper, blushing. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt you like that.”

                The Inn Keeper chuckles. “It’s quite alright. I must have just misunderstood you, haha.”

                “Yeah,” you reply with a nervous chuckle. “He’s not my like, partner partner, he’s my companion. Or well, not like, dating companion like, my teammate, kind of,” you quickly explain as your cheeks become flush.

                By now, the Inn keeper is doing his best to stop himself from bursting out laughing because of your embarrassment. “Oh, don’t worry little missy. I understand what you mean.” He moves in a little closer to you, leaning on the counter. “Do you mind if I ask you a question, hm?”

                “Um, yeah, sure,” you respond, trying to calm your nerves.

                “Do you like this boy?”

                You jump just a little bit at the question. You had a feeling that this may have been what the man wanted to ask, but you’re still a little shocked that he did.

                “Come on now, don’t be shy. We all have someone that we love.”

                You shyly muster up a response. “Well, um,” you clear your throat. “…Yes.”

                “Oh ho ho! How sweet,” The Inn keeper smiles and holds his head in his hands.

                Your cheeks become incredibly hot and you begin to sweat a little as the man’s words fluster you.

                “Now let me tell you something.” The Inn keeper leans far over the counter and gestures for you to get closer, as if to tell you a secret.

                You move yourself close to him and point your ear towards his mouth.

                “I know of a little restaurant very close to here that serves a special little dish that I think you may be interested in. It’s called the ‘Herbal Hut’ and they have some incredible food there, but in particular, they have a dessert made of Hylian Truffles called ‘Heart’s Delight”. Rumor has it that it’s a very strong aphrodisiac, you know, if you’re interested in that sort of thing.”

                The Inn keeper stands back up and gives you a sly smile. “But you know, that’s just my opinion on what you should get for dinner. If not there’s an overpriced steakhouse and a diner where the food tastes like carboard around here as well. I, hope I was of some assistance to you,” he says with a wink.

                “Oh,” you say as you process what you’ve been told. The idea of taking Link there in hopes to help, er, ‘hurry things along’ with your relationship swims around your brain for a while. “Um, yes. Thank you very much,” you tell the Inn Keeper as you make your way back to your room. He simply smiles and waves.

As you stood outside your door waiting to go inside, you contemplated your idea. Would that sort of thing even work on Link? He was so calm and level-headed, you couldn’t really imagine that sort of thing being able to completely take over his body like you were hoping. You wished that once he ate the special truffles that he would look you deep into the eyes and pull you in for a passionate kiss, feverishly confessing his deep love for you that he’s had for so long, and that he just couldn’t hold it back any more. You knew, however, that chances are he’d probably just comment on how it tasted and continue like usual. You knew that in the real world, they probably didn’t act like some sort of love potion from a fairy tale. You weren’t even sure if aphrodisiacs worked at all! But honestly, what did you have to lose? Worst case scenario is he doesn’t like how they taste and moves on. It’s not like the aphrodisiacs not working would make your chances with Link any slimmer, so you decided that you may as well try.

As you start to turn the doorknob, you hear some shuffling from inside of the room. As you open the door and walk inside, you see Link pulling up his book and begin reading, huddled under the covers.

“Oh, well hey there Mister ‘Shoves His Face into a Book as Soon as His Partner Comes Back Instead of Saying Hello’,” you say jokingly.

Link chuckles and waves his hand dismissively. “You’re not more important than 100 years’ worth of history,” he signs.

“Hurtful.”

“That’s how it is on this bitch of an Earth,” he signs. He then lowers the blanket on top of him to reveal his chest, which is now covered in a very nice blue and yellow tunic with a simple, but elegant pattern. “Thought I’d wear something that isn’t armor when we go and eat. What do you think?”

You turned to him and signed, “Looks good.”

Link’s face lights up as a smile takes it over. He knew that sign language was really hard to learn, and that it was harder to actually do sign language than read it, so he tended to get very excited when you were able to use signs to talk to him. Even though he could hear perfectly fine, he still really appreciated that you put time into learning for him, although you usually just insulted him with them.

You chuckled. “You’re such a dork sometimes, you know that? ‘Mr. Hero’. Haha. It is nice though. At least you’re not an asshole, you know? And the Great Fairy definitely likes it too.”

Link turned his head away, blushing. “Shut your mouth,” he signed.

“Hehehe. Alright well, get up man. I found a place for us to go.”

Link carefully bends the corner of his book to mark his place and sets it on the bed. He stands up and quickly pulls down his shirt, which had been bunched up just above his stomach, and hikes up his pants, which had been sagging to show part of his boxers.

“Woah, what happened? Did you start getting dressed and give up halfway or something,” you tease Link while simultaneously trying to hide your excitement from the little extra bit of skin you got to see.

                Link’s cheeks become uncharacteristically red as you comment on his attire and he quickly holds his finger to his lips, telling you to shush.

                You let out a small giggle. “Oh calm down! It’s not like I haven’t seen you without a shirt before.”

                “I know that but,” Link signs and then takes a deep breath to collect himself. “Just forget about it. Where are we going to?”

                “Well, the guy at the front counter told me about this great little place near here called the ‘Herbal Hut’. He said that they have some pretty interesting dishes there, and he even recommended a dessert for us to get!”

                “Sounds great,” Link signed with a smile, and then gestured for you to lead the way.

As you greet your waitress and you and Link take your seats, you feel the gears of your plan begin to turn. Link begins to look around and it seems like he’s enjoying the atmosphere. The Herbal Hut was decorated with mint green walls, small trees, and plants surrounding the dining area. The tables were made of finely sanded wood, and the wait staff all wore fashionable black outfits.  

                “So, what do you think so far,” you ask.

                Link signs that he enjoys the peaceful scenery, and that it reminds him of the forest. He closes his eyes and gives you a reassuring smile.

                A small bit of blood enters your cheeks as you feel accomplished in finding a restaurant that Link feels happy in. The chips are beginning to fall into place (even though in your heart you still feel like it’ll just be a normal night for you two).

                You help Link order his food and your night together begins. The two of you tell jokes and converse as you wait for your food to arrive, telling stories of your separate adventures while also recalling some antics that the two of you have experienced together. Your favorite story was when once, while the two of you were exploring the icy mountains, Link’s waterskin broke while he slept and the water spread all over his weapons. When you two woke up, all of Link’s weapons had been frozen together in a giant block of ice. After a while, he gave up on trying to break them apart and just began tossing the block at enemies during fights. You have a laughing fit every time you talk about that story, and you make a bit of a scene in the restaurant when your laughing gets a little too loud, but you don’t necessarily care because, honestly, seeing Link’s embarrassed face when you remind him of The Weapon Brick is priceless.

                After the two of you scarf down your meals, Link lets out a hearty burp and rubs his stomach.

                “How was the meal,” you ask.

                Link gives you a big thumbs up.

                “I’m really glad to hear! Are you ready for some dessert?”

                Link shakes his head and turns his thumbs up upside down.

                You felt your stomach tighten up as you began to get nervous. You’ve hit a little snag in your plan. “You don’t have room for any dessert,” you asked, doing your best to hide your worry.

                Link waves his hand to say ‘nah’ and lets out another burp.

                “Are you sure,” you take the plate of Hylian Truffles sitting near you on the table and slide it towards him. “Please, Link? I… really wanted you to try this with me, specifically. The man at the Inn said that it’s a dish that should be shared, you know?” You look Link deep in the eyes with a pleading stare and ask, “Please? For me?”

                Link sits there for a moment at stares at the plate of freshly steamed and seasoned truffles. You nervously keep your eyes affixed on his mostly unchanging expression as he slowly narrows his eyes.

                After a moment, Link smiles and rolls his eyes. “Alright I’ll eat one with you,” he signs as he picks up a truffle.

                You excitedly grab one yourself and hold it up to Link’s. “Cheers,” you say, bumping your two pieces together. Link chuckles as the two of you eat your truffles in one quick bite. The truffle tastes absolutely delicious and it melts inside of your mouth. The savory juices fill your mouth and hurriedly make their way down your throat as you let out a small moan.

                “Holy shit! That was delicious! What did you think, Link?”

                Link looks at you and signs nonchalantly, “Yeah it was pretty alright.”

                “Haha, yeah…,” you respond slightly dejected. His response isn’t exactly what you wanted, but you’re not too upset. After all, this is what you were expecting. Still, you’re a little disappointed that your hopes were all for not.

                The two of you pay your check and make your way back to your hotel room without much conversation. It’s not out of the ordinary: being together so often, you two have learned that silence isn’t a bad thing, but tonight doesn’t feel that way. Things haven’t really been any different tonight compared to what usually happens, and you feel like it’s a confirmation that Link doesn’t hold any real feelings for you.

But then you start thinking: maybe you’re just not doing anything to try and tell him how you feel about him. Maybe you need to try and kick things up a notch. This whole night you were hoping that some kind of magic truffle dish would unlock his love for you when you probably should have been the one doing the work. You decide that it’s up to you to make things happen.

                You make it back to your room and the two of you go back to your respective beds. Link tells you that he’s glad the two of you went out to eat and continues to read his book as you sit in your bed, holding your knees close to your chest and desperately trying to think of what to do. After a moment, an idea pops into your head.

                “Hey, Link. Is that book interesting,” you ask.

                “Yes I really like learning about what I missed while I was asleep,” he signs.

                “Would you, uh… could I read it with you?”

                Link seems a little taken aback by the question as he takes his eyes away from the pages. He rubs the back of his head and signs, “Yeah sure,” he pauses for a second and clears his throat. “You can come here and read it with me.” Link turns and presses his back against the wall in the corner of his bed, gently tapping the now vacant space next to him for you to come and sit alongside him.

                Excitedly, you sit alongside him, and he hands you a half of the book to read with him. You two try and awkwardly position yourselves on the small bed. With shoulders pressed together, the two of you try and move your heads and coordinate your reading speed with one another so as not to hinder the other.

After several instances of nearly bumping heads and numerous questions regarding  whether the other was ready to move on, you decide to speak up. “You know, this is a little awkward.”

                Link nods his head in agreement and let’s out a small sigh.

                “Why don’t I read it to you instead,” you offer up.

                Link’s face gets a little red as he signs you a quick ‘sure’.

                The two of you reposition yourselves on the bed so you’re facing one another and you take the book from his hands. You take a moment and gaze into Link’s eyes.

                “Are you okay,” he signs.

                You give him a smile. “Yeah, I’m just glad we can spend a little time together.” You shuffle around and make yourself more comfortable as you begin reading passages.

                “About 35 years after the Calamity, there were signs that the wildlife of Hyrule may make a recovery…,” you read aloud, watching Link to make sure he can understand you well. He gives you a steady, concentrated gaze. “Perhaps the most exciting of these developments is the resurfacing of foxes, which were critical to the pre-Calamity ecosystem…,” you continue. You gaze up as you turn the page. Link has scooted closer towards you, pointing at his ears to say he’s getting closer to hear better. “And god damn do these new mushrooms taste really fucking good…,” you read, questioning the professionalism of the individual who wrote this section of the book. You pause as you see a hand appear in front of your eyes as you’re looking down at the pages. “Huh,” you let out a small noise as Link’s fingers push up your chin. You look up and are pleasantly surprised as Link’s lips meet your own.

                Your heart skips a beat as the Hylian’s lips pull away from yours. He keeps his head close as he stares deeply into your eyes, breathing heavily. You lunge forward, kissing him back violently as you grip the hair on the back of his head and wrap your other arm around his chest. You moan loudly as he grabs your back and pulls you closer. You pull apart from him to catch your breath and you quietly call out his name.

                Link quickly leans forward, pushing you onto your back and hovers above you. He signs, “y/n I love you and I’m so sorry I’ve never told you. I didn’t want to make things weird and have you leave me. I didn’t want to be alone anymore. But tonight just felt right and- “

                You grab Link’s hand to stop his fingers and use your free hand to sign, “Link I’ve loved you since the day that I met you. You’re beautiful and strong and so fun to be around. You mean the world to me.” That’s a little something you learned early on in yours and Link’s relationship and you’ve been saving it for this exact moment.

                Link’s cheeks turn bright red as his pointy ears turn away from you. You swear that you saw him tearing up a little, but you didn’t have long to look before he gave you a deep, open-mouth kiss, moaning and cradling your head in his hand.

                As he pulls back, you giggle and say, “I love you so much Link. Now,” you take his hand and place it inside the front of your pants, “Why don’t you put those fast fingers of yours to good use, hm?”

                Link embraced your boldness and begin softly stroking the front of your pussy.  His touch sent shivers through your body as you felt yourself becoming moist. You close your eyes and let out a small gasp as you wrap your arms around Link’s neck and pull him in for a kiss. He responds by licking and biting your neck.

                You arch your back and say, “Stop teasing me, would you? I’ve been waiting for this moment since I met you and I don’t wanna wait any more.” You give Link a little punch to the side as you begin pushing into his fingers. He smiles and gently works his two fingers inside of you and begins rubbing the roof of your vagina. You let out a deep, staggered breath as you feel him inside of you. You’ve been waiting for this to happen for so long, and you’re so touch-starved that you feel like you could finish right now if you really wanted to, but there’s no way you’re going to let this be the extent of tonight’s events. You try and contain yourself, but after only a few moments of fingering, you can’t hold back. You look Link in the eyes as tell him, “Link, I need you to fuck me.” You look desperate as your faces seems to be pleading with him as your cheeks turn a deep red and your breathing is heavy.

                 Link giggles and signs, “I just started and you already want to change things up? Someone is impatient.”

                You pull the Hylian in for a kiss and say, “Shut up and pull out your fucking cock before I change my mind, asshole.”

                Link sloppily signs, “I doubt that,” as he begins to remove his trousers. As he stands up beside the bed and steps out of his underwear, you almost begin to drool as his thick, nine-inch cock flops out.

                “Holy fuck you’re huge,” you say, marveling at his member. Link smiles slyly as he gets back onto the bed, flopping his dick onto your cunt and moving his hips slowly to rub the two together. You begin whining, “God, please, Link, I need you inside me right now,” you say as you grab at his arms and try to pull him into you. You think that, by now, Link’s teasing demeanor is fading as you notice him begin to growl slightly, and you notice his breath become more unmetered. He begins to push inside of you and almost falls forward as you unexpectedly easily accept most of his length. You had been so wet that fitting him inside proved to be quite an easy task.

                Link signs really quickly to ask if you’re okay and that he didn’t mean to move so fast, but you tell him to keep going. “Be rough with me, Link. I want you to make me scream,” you say as you grab onto his shirt and hold on.

                You know Link has an animalistic spirit inside of him, and you’re hoping that given the permission, he’ll jump at the opportunity to treat you rough. Luckily for you, you’ve been “training” yourself to be able to handle this sort of treatment, and you’ve really learned to love it.

                Link begins slowly thrusting into you, testing the waters to make sure he doesn’t hurt you. “Harder,” you tell him, sternly. Link listens and picks up the pace a little bit. “Harder,” you repeat yourself, louder this time. Link nods his head and moves just a little bit faster.

                Frustrated with his lack of intensity, you tell Link to pull out, and he does. “Sit with your back against the wall,” you command him. He moves into position, and you make your way towards him. You move his legs together and straddle him.

                “I know you’re just trying to be nice, Link,” you say to him as you use your hand to guide his cock inside of you. “But I’m not in the mood for a gentle fucking, and I know you aren’t either.” As you slide down onto him, you let out a moan as you feel yourself swallow the base of his shaft. You sit there for a moment, your arms wrapped around Link’s neck, as you get used to his massive size and begin bouncing yourself up and down on his lap.

                Link lets out small moans as you move quicker, causing a loud slapping sound every time you go down as your ass hits his legs.

                You lean forward and bury your face into Link’s neck while move as quickly as your body will allow, letting out groans and moans with every movement. Link reaches around and grabs two handfuls of your ass. “Yeah, that’s right. Get into it, Link. Get nice and rough,” you whisper in his ear. Right after saying that, you feel a stinging pain as he slaps your asscheek. You smile and shiver as the pain translates to pure pleasure in your mind.

                Link leans forward, and with a loud growl, sinks his teeth deep into your shoulder. “Ah,” you cry out as you feel his canines digging deep into your skin. You let out quick sharp breaths as you feel blood trickling down your back. “Oh, god, Link! I’m gonna…” you begin to say but are quickly interrupted by Link’s grip stopping you from bouncing any more. “Link, what are you doing,” you ask him desperately as you begin to come down from your sexual high. Link grabs your legs and wraps them around his waist. He stands up from the bed while holding you and slams your back into the wall. You grunt and give Link a little bop on the head.

                “Don’t stop when I’m so close next time, asshole.”

                Link doesn’t respond. He just begins thrusting deep into you as your back pushes into the wall and the two of you begin shaking the room. You put your head forward and touch your forehead to Link’s, whispering “I love you,” several times over as you feel yourself getting close to climaxing. You hear Link groan loudly as your pussy begins to tighten around his cock. “Link,” you cry out as you two cum together. You rhythmically squeeze around Link’s dick as his cum shoots deep inside of you, filling your cunt to the point where you can feel it leaking out of you.

                “Oh, Link,” you let out shakily, drowning in ecstasy.

                Link carries you to the bed and lays you down, sliding his cock out of you and laying beside you.

                You quickly grab him and nuzzle into his chest, and he wraps his arms around you.

                “I love you so much, Link,” you say quietly as you pull him close.

                He signs back, “I love you too y/n.”

                “Thanks for making me bleed, jackass.”

                Link giggles and signs back, “I’ll put a bandage on it later you pansy.”

                You give Link a small kiss and the two of you fell asleep in each other’s arms.

               


End file.
